Corruption of champions
by Cataru
Summary: When a young man is sent to the demon world, he makes a promise to destroy the taint and save everything he held dear. Will he make it? Rated M for language and sexual themes. Also, check out the game for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rough beginnings

(Author's note: This is not intended to be an exact replica of the introduction of the game)

* * *

Cataru was a normal man from the town of Ingnam; A remote town with deep traditions, buried deep in the wilds. He had a good family and a good life until he was selected to be the champion. Every year, they selected a new champion to go into the corrupted Demon Realm. In years that they failed to produce a champion, chaos reigned and all manner of horrible things happened. Children went missing, crops wilted, and disease spread like wildfire. This year, Cataru was chosen to go in to it.

He was light skinned, had brown hair, and an average body type. His blue eyes often shone in the sunlight, and he was known as a speedster from doing errands for the local temple.

Right now was the ceremony, calling

"Are you ready?" The Town Elder asked him.

"Yes," Cataru said, "Just one last thing". He turned towards the townsfolk around him.

* * *

Friends, family, members of the church; I am bidding you goodbye for now. I say for now, as, unlike other champions, I hope, no; I PROMISE to rid us of the corruption in this demon world, and though I may not return, it may take years, or it may never happen at all…

BUT I WILL FIGHT FOR THE SAFETY AND LIBERATION OF US ALL!

* * *

There was a small, excited cheer; no matter how vain it sounded, they had a spark of hope from it.

He looked at his sister, Marielle, who was crying towards the side of the platform. She was two years younger than him. "Please, don't lose faith in me. I understand you're afraid, but I need you to stay strong".

"But Cataru, what if you don't come back?" Marielle asked.

"I may not, but I'm not leaving forever. I make the promise to you, even if everyone else forgets me; I still promise that in your name I will come back victorious." Cataru said in a loving tone; hugging her for what could be the last time.

"That's a promise, right?" She asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"I am ready now," Cataru said, looking at the village elder. "Goodbye friends."

After he said that, he walked into the portal. Vertigo overtook him, and he blacked out…

* * *

He woke up, holding his head because of the splitting headache he had. He felt a strange, burning, lustful desire well inside of him.

"Agh, where am I?" He asked to himself.

He got up quickly, rolling to his feet. He saw a surprised imp standing a few feet away holding a clear vial. He had an improbably sized red length hanging between spindly legs. Cataru was disgusted at the sight of the naked creature.

He felt the same mysterious lust wash over him, and he had to resist the urges it gave him.

"I'm amazed you aren't already chasing down my cock human. The last champion was an eager slave for me by the time she woke up. This Lust Draft made sure of it." He heard the demon say.

"You? Who are you? Where am I?" Cataru demanded. "I want ansAGH!" He shuddered as another wave of unnatural lust hit him. He realizes in fear that he's in the Demon Realm and has been drugged with who knows what. He felt the desire filling him, but pushes it out of his mind, righteous anger giving him strength.

He lunged at the goblin, beating it senseless and punting it; taking joy in the face terror the imp made.

"And THAT was for drugging me!" he yelled victoriously

His expression changed when he saw the imp take wing. "FOOL! You could've had pleasure unending… but should our paths cross again, you will regret humiliating me! Remember the name Zetaz, as you'll soon feel the wrath of my master!" The imp yelled before running off.

"Damn it." Cataru says to himself, promising to defeat the demon and his master.

* * *

Author's note That's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it and that I can write more of it!


	2. Update

I am so incredibly sorry for the incredible delay, and now I'm starting to understand why these year long delays happen, A mix of real life, writer's block, and a lack of motivation has just screwed up my schedule for ALL of my stories...

The good news, however, is that I'm back and hope to really try to update all of my stories within the next week or so. so expect new chapters of Moonquest, Curse of Dragon's Blood, And Corruption of Champions soon.


	3. Chapter 2: The Call

Chapter 2: The Call

Cataru emerged from whatever strange hole he'd been in, holding his head with an angered sigh, "Agh... My head.. and..." he looked down over his body with an annoyed sigh at the tent that 'lust draft' still left him "Damn demons and their... sex drugs?" he said to himself with an almost inquisitive tone, wondering a bit about what he said and how it could be true...

He surveyed the strange, hellish landscape and planned his next move. He set up a relatively simple camp, with a makeshift tent, a simple campfire, and a few traps for would be thieves. It was an incredibly simple thing, but he hadn't the time nor resources to make anything stronger just yet.

He let out a sigh and looked over his new creation, and what would be his home for quite a while. "Well it'll work... It's not really worth trying to look out there just yet, especially with... Just do a Rosary Cataru" He said to himself, deciding to not let this place get to him. He went into his tent in silence, pulling out the one thing he had, his rosary. Beginning his meditative prayer.

 _Hail Maria, full of grace. Queen of life and light. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, whom first created the race of men. Holy Maria, The Matron Goddess, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Bring us strength to beat out temptation, and by your life and love reach enlightenment. Holy mother, in my time of reflection, allow my mind to clear so that I may best serve my purpose as your child. Amen._

As the last words left his lips. He collapsed... The normal trance he would enter in this state only made stronger by his exhaustion and knocking him out cold.

* * *

 _A human who has escaped from demonic possession, and one who knows that prayer that has been long since lost to time... Very interesting... Perhaps it is a sign, perhaps finally a human has survived that might be able to free these lands..._

 _Cataru... What a strange name..._

 _Cataru. I cannot speak much at this hour, but I beg of you, go to the lake by the mountain and find the island with the marble tree. You... You may not know me, or at best know me by another name, but I beg of you. I need to speak to you in person, and I desperately need to see you..._

 _Long have I seen 'champions' come and go, disappearing into their clutches, but you have been the first I have seen that has survived those unholy creatures. So I put all of my faith into you that you will find me, and put my faith in you that there might be light in Mareth again..._

 _Goodbye, Champion Cataru, may we meet soon._

Light pierced the tent as Cataru rose once more... "Agh... Morning already?..." He got himself upright and brought to memory the events of the previous night. "Lake... by a mountain? Mareth?"

He got up soon, looking out into the daylight and knowing that there were many mysteries left to unravel in this demonic realm.

* * *

Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the delay, real life, tech issues, (and a worry that this chapter was too short) slowed the production to a halt, but I finally made it, and I hope it's a good chapter 2, and I hope to really get cracking on all of my stories.


End file.
